


Canoedling

by everyl1ttleth1ng



Series: FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue, Ill-fated Adventure AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyl1ttleth1ng/pseuds/everyl1ttleth1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is not entirely sure about Jemma's boating idea.</p>
<p>My FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue series is a collection of FitzSimmons drabbles and one-shots, mostly meet-cutes but some other bits and pieces too. They were first published on tumblr for Team Engineering in the Biochem vs Engineering challenge run by the excellent people at The FitzSimmons Network. These may one day grow into bigger things, who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoedling

“ _Siiimmons!_ ” groaned Fitz, and Jemma doubted she’d ever heard him sound less impressed. “That’s a raft!”

“It is  _not_  a raft,” she sighed. “This is what sea-faring people - the like of which you, only just this morning, claimed to be descended from - refer to as a canoe.”

“What if we capsize?” he demanded. “What then,  _Dr. Preparation_?”

“I imagine that we shall be rather cold and wet,” Jemma replied, her patience fraying.

“And what if we get hypothermia?” he insisted. “Do you have a snappy answer for that?”

“We’ll share body heat,” she shrugged.

Fitz was mid-scoff before his brain processed the implications of her reply.

“Like… as in…”

“As in we take off all our wet clothes,” she said slowly, as if speaking to a four year old, “we both clamber into this sleeping bag, which I have been extremely careful to pack in a watertight container, and we hold one another close until we successfully raise our core body temperatures.”

“H-how long do you think that might that take?” he inquired, all unexpected politeness.

“Oooh,” she mused. “It’d probably take a fair while for us to be satisfactorily warmed. And then I suppose we’ve only got our wet clothes.”

“So we’d have to wait for them to dry?”

“I imagine so.“

“Errr, right,” Fitz nodded, suddenly and unexpectedly satisfied. 

“Really?” she asked, suspicious.

“Sounds good, Simmons,” he replied cheerily. “Aye, aye, Captain, and all that.”

Jemma’s eyes were so narrow she could barely make out more than the vague impression of his oddly pink cheeks. 

“We’re not going to capsize, Fitz. So you needn’t worry.”

Now the blighter was whistling. 

“Who’s worrying, Simmons?” Fitz looked up into the ominously overcast sky and took off a woolly mitten to test for rain with his outstretched palm. “Beautiful day for a paddle!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the short ones. The rest of these started as drabble ideas but then got completely out of hand!
> 
> Love to hear what you think, my lovelies!


End file.
